Lifeline
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Song fic about Jeff Hardy. I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Song used was Lifeline by Papa Roach. Message if you have any requests.


_When I was a girl I didn't care 'bout a thing  
>It was me and this world and a broken dream<br>I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong_

A Lifeline. That's what I needed. I wasn't a very social person; in fact, I was so shy only one person could ever get me to open up. I know it's crazy, but for the 29 years that I've been alive, the only person that could get me to really open up was Jeff Hardy. My name is Faythe. I met Jeff when I started my career as a wrestler in the WWE on Raw. I was a fun, energetic girl when I went through that curtain. But when I came back, I was a quiet, reserved, shy girl.

_I was way out there on the wrong side of town  
>And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out<br>Then I realized that it was all my fault_

What people didn't know was that my shyness was a cover. It was my way to make it seem like I was a normal girl. That I had lived a normal life and that I was fine. But in reality, I wasn't a normal girl, I didn't have a normal life, and I wasn't fine. Every bad thing that could possible happen to a girl happened to me. I lost my parents when I was young, put into foster care, and as a way to rebel, I went down a rough path in high school. I'm not going to go into specifics, but you get the idea. So now that you know all this about me, let me explain how Jeff was indeed, my lifeline.

_I've been looking for a lifeline  
>For what seems like a lifetime<br>I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
>Looking for a lifeline<em>

Faythe's POV

As I walked through the curtain after winning my match with Kelly Kelly, I withdrew back into my shell. I got the occasional, "Hey, great job!" and, "You looked great out there!" but everyone knew it was the running joke between the superstars. They all tried their best to get me to talk. It was their little competition. But nothing they said or did, ever worked. I wouldn't let it. Well, I didn't at the time, but that was all about to change.

_So I put out my hand and I asked for some help  
>We tore down the walls I built around myself<br>I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground_

"Hey, pulled some amazing moves out there. You think you could show me how to do them sometime?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had never once heard that sweet, southern accent before. He was never one of the superstars that tried to get me to speak.

"Uhm… I.. Uhm… Sure," I stuttered. I didn't stutter, ever. Heck, I didn't speak! I didn't know who he was, and I didn't know what it was about him, but I wanted to find out who he was, and what it was about him that I liked so much.

"Great! So maybe, tomorrow at the hotel we can go to the gym and practice together?" he asked, his lovely southern accent making me want to melt (and yes, I'm aware of how corny that is).

_And that's how it started. This was the new beginning for me. I had found my lifeline.  
>I've been looking for a lifeline<br>For what seems like a lifetime  
>I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again<br>Looking for a lifeline_

But that was a few years ago. Jeff and I had become great friends since then. We talked all the time and I had even started talking to some of the other superstars. But that only happened when it absolutely had to. I still wasn't ready to come out of my shell just yet. I told Jeff everything. What I liked and didn't like, my favorite this and that, my fears, but I never told him about my past. He was still oblivious to that. Even when he begged me to tell him, I still refused. Oh, and I never told him who I liked. Elementary, I know, but I couldn't risk it. I loved Jeff, and if he knew that, our friendship would never be the same. I didn't want that, so I kept my mouth shut, and tried to push those feelings away. Little did I know that that was going to be the biggest mistake I ever made.

I was walking down the corridors of our latest stop when I was completely frozen, unable to move from where I was. There, right in front of my face, was Jeff, wrapped in the arms of Kelly Kelly, with his tongue so far down her throat it would probably have to be surgically removed! I couldn't believe it. I wanted to rip her fake blonde hair right out of her head! And I wanted smack Jeff across the face for hurting me like that. But I knew I couldn't do that, so ran as quickly as possible past them, and straight into my locker room. As I locked the door, I heard a faint, "Faythe!" and the pounding of footsteps.

_Is there anybody out there?  
>Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?<br>I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
>Looking for a lifeline<br>You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way  
>And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith<br>I'm never gonna fade away, yeah_

"Faythe, what's wrong? Open the door! Please!"

There was that southern accent again, but this time, all it did was unleash a sob and break down my last defense I had holding back my tears. I didn't care anymore. I was done. The last thing I had holding me together had been wrapped in the arms of another woman. A woman, who in my opinion was a complete and total slut, but who am I to judge, right? (Can you sense the sarcasm?) I had lost all control up to that point, and was lying in a fetal position on the floor, crying as hard as I could.

I'm not sure how he did it, but he somehow got the door open, and was at my side in an instant. He picked me up and held me close to him. For one second I took in his scent, and forgot everything that had happened. But then it all came back to me, and I was furious. I tore myself away from him and got as far away from him as possible. He had this dumbfounded expression on his face. He had absolutely no idea why I was acting like this.

_I've been looking for a lifeline  
>For what seems like a lifetime<br>I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
>Looking for a lifeline<em>

"Faythe…" he started to come towards me, but I put up my hands. He stopped moving, and just stared at me.

"Don't. Just don't. How could you do this to me? How could you do that, and with her of all people? You know how much I can't stand her!" I had stopped crying by now, but that didn't stop me from letting out all my frustrations on him.

"I…" he tried to explain himself again, but I cut him off.

"I've been waiting all these years, and suppressing all the emotions and feelings, all for what? For this? I put myself through hell for this? And how could you not see it? After all this time how could you not see how much I loved you?" I paused to take a breath, and the look on his face was purely priceless. His eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You know what, never mind, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told you any of that. I should have never spoken to you at all." I had embarrassed myself. I could feel my cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Goodbye Jeff," I whispered as I walked past him to the door. But he grabbed my arm and spun me around before I got through the door.

"Jeff, plea-" I was cut off when he pressed his mouth against mine and kissed me with so much passion that if he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen over. When we pulled apart he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "If you had only told me sooner, you could have saved both of us a lot of time." I smiled at this.

"I love you Jeff," I said, relishing in the moment that was now laid before me.

"I love you Faythe," he replied as he went in for another kiss. I had finally secured my lifeline.

_Is there anybody out there?  
>Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?<br>I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again  
>Looking for a lifeline<em>


End file.
